yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 103
Summary * Yugi is trapped in a set of doorways and tunnels organized by Noah, yet he is still allowed to hear that Téa is in trouble in her Duel. ** He realizes that the key to proceeding is to defeat monsters in each doorway in increasing order of strength. He and Yami Yugi have limited resources available, so they conserve their very best cards and use adapting tactics. * Téa uses "Maha Vailo" (a card she remembers Yugi showing her) to gain an advantage, but Crump defeats it quickly. ** She has no monsters left. Her Deck Master, "Dark Magician Girl", volunteers to be summoned, and Téa heeds this advice. ** Crump admits that "Dark Magician Girl" could be a threat if "Dark Magician" were to join her, but Téa's reaction to this comment reveals that she never put that monster into her Deck. * Yugi reaches the Duel, but he is trapped behind ice and can only watch as Téa comes very close to defeat. * In her last effort, Téa uses her Deck Master's ability, draining her Graveyard to draw cards in hopes of getting the first card she put in her Deck: "Sage's Stone". She gets it, and its effect summons "Dark Magician" from Yugi's Deck. (He had saved it from the previous battles in case of an emergency.) * Both magicians attack, destroying Crump's defense and Life Points in one turn. Téa wins. Featured Duel: Téa Gardner vs. Crump, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 7: Téa Téa skips her Draw Phase because of "Offerings to the Doomed". She Sets a monster. Turn 8: Crump "Flying Penguin" attacks and destroys Téa's Set monster: "Skelengel" (900 /400). Since "Skelengel" was flipped, its effect activates, allowing Téa to draw 1 card. Turn 9: Téa Téa Normal Summons "Maha Vailo" in Attack Position (1550 ATK / 1400 DEF). Next, she activates Equip Magic Card "Magic Formula" and equips it to "Maha Vailo" to increase its ATK by 500. ("Maha Vailo": 1550 → 2050) (This is actually an illegal move since "Magic Formula" can only be equipped to "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl".) Since "Maha Vailo" is equipped with 1 Equip Magic Card, it gains 500 ATK by its effect. ("Maha Vailo": 2050 → 2550) "Maha Vailo" attacks and destroys "Flying Penguin" (Crump: 2200 → 1850). Turn 10: Crump Crump Normal Summons "Bolt Penguin" in Defense Position (1100/800). Then he Sets 1 card. Turn 11: Téa "Maha Vailo" attacks and destroys "Bolt Penguin". Since "Bolt Penguin" was destroyed by battle, Crump activates Quick-Play Magic Card "Revenge Sacrifice". He Tributes "Maha Vailo" to Special Summon "Defender Iceberg" in Defense Position (0/2450). Turn 12: Crump Crump Sets 1 card, then Normal Summons "Penguin Torpedo" in Attack Position (550/500). Since "Penguin Torpedo" is a WATER monster, Crump's Deck Master Ability increases its ATK by 200 ("Penguin Torpedo": 550 → 750). "Penguin Torpedo" attacks Téa (Téa: 2250 → 1500). Since "Penguin Torpedo" attacked, it destroys itself via its own effect at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 13: Téa Téa Special Summons her Deck Master, "Dark Magician Girl", in Attack Position (2000/1700). Turn 14: Crump Crump activates his Set Continuous Magic Card, "Ocean of Regeneration", to Special Summon "Penguin Torpedo" in Attack Position and attacks Téa directly Téa (Téa: 1500 → 750). Turn 15: Téa Téa activates her Deck Master Ability: she reveals 1 card from the top of her Deck for each monster in her Graveyard, then adding one of them to her hand. She then activates Magic Card "Sage's Stone" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from Yugi's Deck to her field in Attack Position (2500/2100). "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Defender Iceberg". "Dark Magician Girl" attacks Crump (Crump: 1850 → 0). Doorway Puzzle Doorway Puzzle continued from previous episode. Level 2 - Yugi summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" and attacks. The hidden monster, "Firegrass", is destroyed. Yugi wins. Level 3 - Yugi summons "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" and attacks just as Yami Yugi's spirit warns him to wait. Yugi's monster hits a barrier and is destroyed. Yami Yugi points out that the top of this door is marked with three images of the backs of cards. One of those images has just disappeared, and Yami Yugi guesses that these are Spell/Trap Cards. The first was probably "Mirror Force". Yugi tries again by summoning "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", and the hidden monster, "Dark King of the Abyss", appears. However, another card is being activated: "Sword of Dark Destruction", raising the enemy to 1600 ATK. Yugi summons "Berfomet" and activates "Polymerization" to fuse his two monsters into "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast", which attacks and destroys the enemy monster. Yugi wins. Level 4 - Yugi sees that this door carries five extra cards. He activates "Heavy Storm" and destroys all of them. The hidden monster, "Flash Assailant", appears. Yugi brings out "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom". The two monsters battle, and the effect of Yugi's monster destroys its Level-4 opponent. Yugi wins. Differences In Adaptations * In the Japanese, the butler wakes Seto up by rapping a switch across the books in front of him. * A shot of the long table laden with food, and young Seto and Mokuba sitting quietly across from each other, is cut from the dub. * "Revenge Sacrifice" has been redesigned in the English version to remove the red tentacles binding the woman. Errors * When discussing what to do with what was left of their deck to get through the 4 star door, Yami refers to the door as having four face-down cards despite having just stated that it had five. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes